


Love as Red as Blood

by X_Saviour_X



Category: Naruto, Shippuden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yandere sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Saviour_X/pseuds/X_Saviour_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Yandere!Modern!Sasuke X Reader)<br/>Sasuke is, of course, the popular guy with the girls flying at his feet. Falling in love with a girl beneath him in the hierarchy of high school, he can't complain about it.<br/>But when (F/n) rejects him all will turn around for this girl and she'll soon find out rejecting the guy so deeply in love with her is the worst decision she'll ever make.<br/>(Will be regularly updated depending on comments.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've really been wanting to do this for a long time. I absolutely LOVE Yandere!Sasuke so I was trying to figure out how to do one myself. After reading many, many others I decided on doing it in modern times! (I haven't watched all of Naruto or Shippuden yet so I didn't want to do a ton of research to figure stuff out ^^'') I will try to keep everyone in character but as this is a Yandere Sasuke might not be all the time. X'D also the school they go to isn't one where they wear uniforms so you can create readers outfits and such!! anyways! Let's head in!
> 
> Ages:
> 
> All the teens: 17 (Because I can)
> 
> Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara, etc.: 30's

What would be the right description when it comes to explaining obsession? A psychopath who has no life but to completely grow an extreme love when it comes to an interest? Or perhaps a disorder that can grow to dangerous levels? Both can be great options.

 

With Sasuke Uchiha both are perfect examples.

 

His constant peeking at her, always listening to her when in ear shot, even following her sometimes and hiding when she looks back; for a long time, since their seventh grade year when he first laid eyes on (F/n) (L/n), he wondered what it meant. Why he couldn't look away from her. She plagued his mind, worse now than back then. Being handsome and snarky, rich even, girls constantly flock to him, some extremely beautiful seeming perfect for him, but she is all he can see. He finally came to the conclusion last year.

 

It was their last day in 11th grade, everyone celebrating and signing yearbooks. She signed his and the moment he returned home after escaping his fangirls bombarding him to sign their books multiple times he tried dozens of times to write her name just like she had. Each time he became angrier as he noted he couldn't get it correctly copied and page after page was doused in her name. When he finally became pissed to the point he gave up he was then overjoyed to see how much her name was seen. He grinned and took a red marker, doodling hearts here and there around the words. It turned to him making special kinds of doodles; escalation to him repeating _'I love (F/n)'_.

 

It was that moment he realized why he is so transfixed on her. And now in senior year he has become friends with her group but mainly talks to her. Her smiles, the sparkle in her (e/c) eyes, the way she sees everything and has an opinion about many things. He falls deeper and deeper into her spell cast upon him.

 

Valentine's Day approaches, an exact week from today and his confidence is higher than normal, if that's possible. He holds the letter he wrote last night and smirks as he enters school. He's dressed in one of his best outfits, a leather jacket over a white v neck, black jeans that were baggy but yet fit him perfectly with a chain hanging from the belt loops at his right hip, and black leather sneakers that hold no spots of dirt or grime. His bangs hang nicely on his forehead and hair messy that looks fitting. The girls all glance at him in awe, noticing the paper with curious eyes. He pays no mind to them though as his target is set. (Brown, gold, etc.), (short, long) hair comes into view amongst the crowds of students and his smirk grows. Today is the day. The day she becomes his girlfriend and he can say those 3 words he's been holding back for the right moment to let out. She stands with 3 others; Naruto, a blonde who Sasuke admittedly doesn't enjoy having around much due to the blonde's and (F/n)'s closeness, Sakura, a pinkette who is one of the bigger fangirls over the ravenette in question and who gives him annoyance as well, and Hinata, a shy dark haired girl who is sweet and doesn't bother Sasuke much. They're all laughing, joking about who knows what. Sakura's eyes land on Sasuke and she perks up, waving.

 

"Hey Sasuke!~ Oh, you look great!!~"

 

He cringes inwardly but waves back.

 

The others acknowledge him with hello's and nods as they let him into the conversation.

 

"Anyways, you guys got plans this Valentine's Day?" Naruto asks, resting his hands behind his head in a lazy manner.

 

"I was thinking 'bout making chocolates for my crush.~" Sakura gushes while glancing at the black haired male. He holds back his scowl, not wanting to give (F/n) the wrong impression on this glorious day.

 

"I don't have anything planned, what about you (F/n)?" Hinata along with the others turn their attention to the one questioned. She blinks, shrugging and blushing slightly.

 

"Nah, I'll probably just be at home on my computer or something," she admits scratching her cheek sheepishly. This is like music to Sasuke's ears as his chance grows more and more each second. Remembering the note he holds he goes to nudge (F/n) when Naruto speaks up.

 

"What about you Sasuke? Got any ladies you're planning on taking out?" The blonde nudges him with a wink which just earns him a glare from the ravenette before he smirks and nods.

 

"As a matter of fact yeah, I was planning on it," with this said he lifts up the letter. Sakura gasps while Naruto looks confused. (F/n) looks surprised then smiles.

 

"Well, who? We want to know!"

 

Before anymore can be said the bell rings, indicating five minutes before first period. They all say farewells, Sasuke admittedly annoyed by the bad timing, and head off, watching the girl in his sights disappear around a corner with no idea of his plan.

 

~*~*~

 

Lunch time rolls around and (F/n) stretches as she leaves her class to head to her locker. Kids pass her but she pays no mind, upbeat despite the day before.

 

 _The rejection_.

 

It still hurts but she'll live on. Confessing to your crush of 2 years won't kill anyone, it will just be painful for some time. As she's walking she notes the group ahead, the one of her now crushed dreams amongst them, chatting. They all glance at her and the girls, Marissa and Ino, cock their brows and giggle before turning back to the others. (F/n)'s face goes red in embarrassment and she faces her locker to act like she doesn't care. In her peripheral she sees them all break off and coming her direction are the two blondes. They're eyeing her, she can feel it, and she puts her books in her locker trying to ignore them.

 

"Nice confessing to Daniel, (F/n). Too bad it will never work out," Marissa giggles while Ino snickers. A pang at the (brunette, blonde, etc.)'s heart causes her to pause. They leave down the hall still laughing while (F/n) stares sadly at her supplies. She gulps to keep down the pain and sadness and smiles instead; positivity is what she needs. She shuts her locker and goes to leave when she sees something fall out of it when she closes the door. Her eyes meet that of a folded up paper and her curiosity gains the better of her as she reaches down and grasps it. On it is her name, being addressed specifically to her; she opens it to see the contents inside.

 

_(F/n)_

_I know this seems like a cliché way of coming out and telling someone how you feel but I decided you'd like it. I wanted to tell you how much I, well, love you. How much I want to say it to you. You're flawless in my eyes, no matter what those bitches say. You're always so upbeat and happy it makes me smile. My heart pounds every time you come into my sight, your yearbook pictures, Facebook pictures. I want to be with you, more than you know. Please meet me during lunch in the place where Naruto goes to nap. I'll be waiting. <3_

 

(F/n) blinks at the letter. Despite just reading it she glances it over again to make sure she comprehended all of it. Not saying who from she wonders, knowing only a few people who are aware of Naruto's spot.

 

 _'I just confessed to Daniel yesterday... Maybe this is some sort of trick. But then again our group are the only ones who know where Naruto sluffs at,'_ she folds it again and furrows her brows. It all just seems strange. Her heart cracks again thinking back on yesterday and she wonders whether she should go or not. _'I don't think I'm ready to start a relationship yet, seeing as how yesterday was a huge mistake. Maybe I can tell whoever this is that and they'll understand. Yeah, they should be understanding about it! I'll just tell them what happened and that I can't accept their confession yet.'_

 

With a sense of positivity she rushes off to the spot to confront the secret admirer.

 

~*~*~

 

(F/n) gets there quickly, making sure she wasn't followed and seeing if anyone was heading there. Being towards the back of the school, in between two buildings and secluded well enough by trees and bushes, it is a good spot not to get caught. Though (F/n) isn't a sluffer even she can agree. It's quiet and she looks around. She feels alone but also senses that someone is watching her.

 

"Hello?" She calls, looking around. No response. "I came like the letter said. Are you here yet or am I just talking to myself?"

 

Silence answers her and she sighs, shaking her head. Ready to rip the paper and leave the sound of rustling bushes catches her attention and she looks to see who's coming; in hopes it is the note leaver.

 

"So you actually showed up," they speak. (F/n) furrows her brows, knowing that voice.

 

"Sasuke?"

 

He steps out, smiling at her, beaming with happiness. His black eyes hold what she's guessing is love and he walks towards her. She's taken aback, Sasuke being the last person she'd expect to confess to her. He stops about 3 feet from her.

 

"I didn't think you would come, I was actually afraid you would just chuck the letter and ignore it," he chuckles, scratching the back of his head. She blinks, in too much awe to even say a word. Sasuke. Of all people Sasuke is in love with her? Maybe it is still some kind of joke, that can explain why he was so eager to be her friend; maybe the other popular idiots will jump out recording and laughing like maniacs while Sasuke joins in. She shakes her head, giving him her attention again as he continues talking.

 

"So since you read it and came I guess it's time for me to come out and tell you face to face how I feel, how I've felt for so long," he smiles at her while scratching the back of his head, excited. It's time! He's finally going to be with her! It's like some sort of dream come true. (F/n) furrows her brows once more, suspicious now. This seems strange, too strange. "(F/n)." Her full attention given.

 

"I love you.~ Will you be mine?~"

 

She blushes, surprised but not showing much of a reaction. Any moment now the popular kids will hop out and point and laugh. Any minute...

 

Nothing. She blinks. Sasuke is watching her hopefully waiting on what she has to say. She gulps, not sure what to say admittedly. Though she's now sure this is an honest gesture of love she doesn't know how to feel towards it. Sasuke and she have become friends yes, but she never has thought about some sort of relationship with him. Sasuke blinks, becoming a little impatient with her silence.

 

_'Just say it, say those words I know you're wanting to say. You love me too, right, (F/n)? Every girl in this school does so of course you should! Just say it... Say it... God just say it, love...'_

 

"Sasuke... I....," she finds the correct words, the ones that won't hurt him or at least she hopes; he perks when she finally speaks and she bites her bottom lip nervously while looking down. His smile lowers a little, wondering why she seems... Sad. She should be happy, right? Giving him that loving smile he craves to see each hour of the day and hugging him tightly to commemorate their love.

 

"I can't respond."

 

A ringing goes through his ears as Sasuke feels his heart thump. His face drops and he is in shock overall. His mouth is agape and eyes are wide. What...?

 

"Yesterday, I confessed to... To Daniel and I was of course rejected. I'm still hurt over that and while I do care about you it can only be as a friend for now. I am so sorry Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you; maybe in the future we can have a relationship but for now I... I can't. I'm sorry."

 

With that she walks up to him and rests her hand on his shoulder, looking into his face. She looks torn and doesn't say anything before passing him and leaving, quickly. She doesn't want to hurt him anymore if he is already.

 

_'I'm sorry Sasuke. Maybe in the future...'_

 

Sasuke is like a statue, gulping down the pain scorching through his heart. She said no. He lowers his head and his hair covers his eyes. He grits his teeth and his lips start forming an ugly frown.

 

_'...maybe in the future we can have a relationship...'_

 

A sick grin slowly twitches its way onto his face and he begins to laugh under his breath. The laughing turns to chuckling and he knocks his head back, cackling. He slowly stops and pulls out his phone, glancing at the wallpaper. (F/n) smiling with a peace sign held up. He stares crazily at it before lifting the screen to his face and kissing her, pulling it away and smirks.

 

"We will have one in the future. The **near** future.~"

 

The bell rings and he leaves, ready to head to class and end the day as soon as possible.

 

~*~*~

 

7th period. (F/n) looks at the board but can't concentrate due to the earlier events. Her heart aches at seeing Sasuke look... Well, devastated. She sighs shaking her head and rests her chin in her hands, bored out of her wits. Glancing ahead a few seats to her right she eyes Sasuke. His head is down in which she's guessing he's sleeping as he always does in the class. It's gotten to the point the teacher just ignores him. She looks down, still sad but tries to think on something else.

 

Sasuke, though his head is down, peeks between his arms back at (F/n). She looks at him a moment before looking sad once more. He grins, inwardly chuckling as he waits just another hour.

 

The bell rings and (F/n) stands, packing up her textbook and notepad. She throws her bag onto her shoulders and leaves, noting Sasuke had already left. She heads through the halls to her last period in hopes today will end soon. Passing her locker she stops and slowly looks back at it in shock. Written in what looks like lipstick and sharpie are words all over it.

 

_Rejected_

_Danny doesn't like nerdies_

_Don't cry, you'll find someone_

 

_**MAYBE!** _

 

(F/n) gulps down her tears wanting to drop as laughing hits her ears. She looks back to see the culprits, Marissa and Ino. Both are laughing and pointing at her and (F/n) just closes her eyes, trying to stay calm. Other people begin to laugh and she finally cracks, running away to the bathroom and locking herself into a stall. (F/n) feels the tears fall silently and she shakes her head, wiping at each one to get rid of them.

 

_'First Sasuke and now this, why can't I have some good luck for once?'_

 

The sound of the bathroom door opening catches her ear but she ignores it figuring it's just another girl coming to actually use the bathroom. Slow steps, sneakers, come the direction of the stalls and when they stop at hers she sees them. They're meant for males, black, leather and are large meaning it's a guy on the other side which makes the (h/c) haired female uneasy. It's quiet, she can't really see who it is through the cracks and the atmosphere inside the stall feels like it's becoming more and more heavy with each moment he's there. She feels watched and when she moves to open the door he finally moves and bends dropping something. It slides under the door. He leaves quickly and all is quiet once again. (F/n) still feels off, wondering what a male was actually doing in a girls bathroom, watching her moreover.

 

She looks at the note and slowly picks it up. It's folded messily and when opened the handwriting appears rushed.

 

_ Dear (F/n) _   
__   
_ I saw what happened I'm so sorry love. Those bitches don't deserve what they have and I'll make sure they realize their mistakes. No one will hurt you or bully you, not with me around. I'll always make sure you're protected, cared for, loved. I'll see you soon beautiful.~ _

 

Though it doesn't say who it's from she has a huge feeling she can guess. But why is Sasuke acting as if they're together when (F/n) gave a full rejection? And what does he mean he'll 'make sure they realize their mistakes'? She'll have to talk to him. Soon. Before something gets out of hand.

 

Sasuke leans against the bathroom door, smiling and staring off dreamily.

 

_"Soon, (F/n).~ Very soon.~"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments are what I thrive on to continue this so a lot of comments equals a lot of updates! I hope you are all enjoying this and I pray I'm doing a good job at their characters. X'D

School finally ends and (F/n) sits at home typing away at her computer. 11 o'clock rolls in and her expression is blank while her eyes are sad. Scrolling through Facebook she sees post after post talking about the upcoming Valentine's Dance and who is taking who; the thought of going making her stomach churn. Her mind is somewhere else though, thinking back on the events just hours prior. Sasuke confessed. But moreover he followed her into the girl's bathroom to give her a note that makes it sound like he doesn't understand her rejection. After 8th period (F/n) went on a hunt to find him but Sasuke had disappeared, most likely headed home.

 

_'I hope he isn't in some sort of denial... I already feel sorry but if he truly is hurting I don't know what to do... It's not like I said we'd never work out, just not now.'_

 

Continuing to scroll through her feed she stops at Sasuke's most recent, posted around 5:30 today.

 

 **Sasuke Uchiha** _is feeling excited_.

 

She furrows her brows at this, confused to say the least. Excited? Over what? She knows how rejection feels and no one is excited after. Comments on the update are just people, Naruto and Sakura included, asking why but the ravenette doesn't comment back to any of them. Wondering if she should maybe comment she thinks back to earlier and debates on messaging him or even calling him to talk about this weird behavior all of a sudden. It isn't normal for someone who is all but flat out told no to just act like they had been given a yes and even seem in denial about it.

 

(F/n) groans, rubbing her head as a headache begins coming on and she instead logs out of Facebook and shuts down her computer. Standing up she stretches and lays down in bed, prepared to sleep to see if it will calm her nerves.

 

Her phone vibrates and she opens it reluctantly to see who is texting her so late.

 

**From: Sasuke at 11:13 PM**

**I hope you sleep well my dear. <3 I'll see you tomorrow love.~ I'll be dreaming about how beautiful you are but it won't compare to the real you. :) goodnight**

 

She blinks at this, wide eyed and speechless. Just like the note.

 

She shuts the phone and sets it away from her, trying to not think about it but it just clouds her mind. Closing her eyes in hopes she can sleep she decides tomorrow she will talk to him, no matter the outcome.

 

~*~*~

 

(F/n) waits in front of the school, the morning breeze blowing through her (h/c) hair. She looks around; Sasuke has to be here, it's almost time for school so where is he? Maybe he came earlier than she so he's already inside. Not seeing him she huffs in annoyance at once again being unable to talk to him when two slim but strong arms wrap around her from behind and she's pulled against a flat chest. She gasps at this and looks back to see the culprit.

 

"Good morning, are you waiting for me?~"

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Sasuke smiles at her and snuggles his head against hers affectionately which causes her to blush in embarrassment. Gripping his arms she wiggles her way out of his grip and faces him with a look of concern; he doesn't seem to notice this and continues to smile lovingly at her.

 

"As a matter of fact yes, Sasuke I need to talk to-"

 

The bell dings letting all students know they have five minutes. (F/n) blinks in shock and Sasuke shrugs.

 

"Time for class,  _(F/n)_.~" He says, leaning in close to her face as if going to peck her lips but she steps back. The way he says her name brings a chill down her arms at how  _loving_ it is. Not loving in the cuddly, fuzzy way. It sounds... Dark, like there's some sort of hidden meaning or something.

 

He chuckles at her dodge and heads inside without another word and she loses him amongst the students crowding in.

 

 _'Damn! I really need to talk to you Sasuke...'_ She sighs and heads in.

 

Sitting in first period she pulls out her phone and texts him, seeing no other way to get him in a conversation; he seems like he is avoiding her but at the same time is clingy like an overly attached boyfriend, something else that's putting her a bit on edge.

 

**To: Sasuke at 8:01 AM**

**Hey can you meet me after school at Naruto's spot? I need to talk to you.**

 

**From: Sasuke at 8:01 AM**

**What about?? :)**

 

**To: Sasuke at 8:02 AM**

**You'll see.**

 

"So are you two dating now or something?" (F/n) jumps looking back to come face to face with Naruto and Shikamaru, another male the (brunette, blonde, etc.) has become acquainted with. They're both looking over her shoulder at her phone and she sets it on the desk, feeling her privacy violated. She shakes her head.

 

"No, I just need to discuss something with him," she replies, facing them while they wait on the teacher to come in.

 

"That's not what I've been hearing. I guess after seeing you two this morning I figured it was true," Shikamaru shrugs. This causes the girl to become cautious as she squints her eyes confused.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Sasuke's been saying otherwise. I saw you guys earlier too so I thought so too," Naruto adds, which makes her even more confused.

 

"Wait what-"

 

The teacher steps in and interrupts, telling everyone to settle down as class is about to start. The boys head to their seats and class begins but (F/n) doesn't focus.

 

_'Sasuke has been what? What's he been saying? Also I don't know what happened this morning but whatever's going on I need to do something.'_

 

Class rolls by slowly as she ponders what to say after school.

 

~*~*~

 

School goes slow and lunch finally comes. Sitting alone at a table in the courtyard (F/n) chews away at her pizza slice, lost in thought and not paying much attention to her surroundings. She checks her phone when it goes off and notes it's a text.

 

**From: Sasuke at 11:34 AM**

**Where are you?**

 

Closing her phone the (brunette, blonde, etc.) ignores it. A minute passes and it goes off again.

 

**From: Sasuke at 11:35 AM**

**Hello? Are you ignoring me?**

 

She sighs, setting her phone inside her backpack and tries to calm down. The day just keeps getting longer.

 

~*~*~

 

School finally ends and the girl walks to the back of the school. Knowing all too well Naruto and Shikamaru are 'sneakily' following her she ignores it; they could come in handy if something at all gets out of hand. Climbing through the brush and trees she looks around noticing Sasuke isn't here yet. Checking her phone in case he'd text her once again nothing comes up so she's almost wondering if he will show up. Hearing footsteps approaching she turns and sees the ravenette step into the hideout. A smile rests on his face the moment his eyes meet (F/n)'s and she gulps in worry; she doesn't want to cause more pain if he is any.

 

"Hey, you wanted to speak to me?~"

 

She nods, fidgeting with her hands and meeting his eyes.

 

"Yeah, Sasuke, I wanted to talk about what's been going on."

 

He shifts, his smile slowly fading as he looks concerned. "What do you mean?" He asks, setting his hands in his pockets. She takes a breath in.

 

"Well, you seem off, being romantic and calling me sweet things. It's concerning me because of yesterday," she says. He blinks, once, twice, before smirking which makes her brows furrow at the quick change of attitude.

 

"Yesterday? You mean when you said that maybe we can have a relationship in the future?" She nods slowly, not sure where he's heading. He chuckles, though it sounds dark. "Well it is the future after all. You didn't specify how long I'd have to wait before we were together."

 

"Sasuke, I didn't mean so soon though. I told you why I'm not ready to take on a relationship-"

 

"So you're saying even after I admitted that I'm in love with you, I have been for 5 god damn years, I have to just up and stop caring because of  _Daniel_?" His anger is rising which shows in his voice and (F/n) backs up while shaking her head.

 

"No, that isn't what I-"

 

"You know (F/n)," he interrupts, lowering his head so his hair shadows his eyes, his hands clenching into fists. "I've pined after you,  _you,_ for so long. I've watched you, learned so much about you, and every time I seen you I wanted to just...  _Kiss_ you." He begins stepping towards her in which she responds by backing up. Her fear is rising each moment and she wonders what he's trying to get at.

 

"Sasuke-" Her back meets the brick wall.

 

"I love hearing you say my name.~"

 

He looks at her and she gasps as he smirks, hunger in his onyx eyes. In moments he rushes at her and she's pinned, one hand holding her arm while the other grips her by the jaw, forcing her to look at him. Her fear is spiked now as she is paralyzed. His eyes glance her face up and down and he smirks, showing off his pearly whites as his fingers run against her cheek.

 

"Seeing you so afraid, it makes me want to see more," he comments, cocking his head as he leans in. "Don't be afraid baby.~ I will never hurt you.~"

 

With that Sasuke places his lips upon hers in a forceful kiss. (F/n) snaps out of her frozen state and pushes at him, trying to fight him off but is weak against the larger male. She screams into the kiss, hoping someone will hear and stop this before it goes farther and to her luck footsteps come into earshot; two sets are running and she can hear the voices of her friends yelling at the ravenette holding her to let go. Before anymore can happen Sasuke is grabbed and ripped away from the girl and thrown to the ground. Naruto and Shikamaru glare at him before Naruto faces (F/n). His face is worried. (F/n) is deaf to what he says though as she looks at the male on the ground. He looks angered then hides his eyes behind his bangs. She furrows her brows in full concern as time just seems to slow and still.

 

Their friendship can not go on.

 

~*~*~

 

Laying in bed, (F/n) stares at her ceiling. Naruto and Shikamaru had escorted her home after the attack, the three leaving Sasuke alone. They offered to stay at her house but she insisted she was fine and they left.

 

 _'Sasuke... Why..?'_ She can't even think straight as dozens of questions roll through her mind and she shuts her eyes, hoping sleep might help this bombardment of confusion.

 

Her phone buzzes for the hundredth time, she knowing who it is but not wanting to even glance at any of the messages.

 

**(25) Text from: Sasuke**

**14 missed calls from Sasuke**

 

Sasuke stares at his phone while in his room, his jaw clenched and hands shaking as once again he isn't answered.

 

_'Why are you ignoring me? (F/n) answer me!'_

 

Once again he sends a text.

 

**To: (F/n) <3**

**Please, please answer! I can't be without you please don't leave me alone! I love you! Please!!**

 

He waits. Nothing. He calls again, straight to voicemail after being hung up on.

 

"(F/n), you can ignore me all you want but it doesn't change anything."

 

"You love me, I know you do. You love me and I love you so please just answer or else I'll come over.~"

 

Picking up a picture of he, the (brunette, blonde, etc.), Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru at the school fair he takes some nearby scissors and cuts it, taking off the latter three and setting the pieces aside. Gripping his lighter he flicks it on, the flame illuminating his darkened room, and gripping the picture of the three he lifts it to the fire and it begins to burn. It curls and they begin to disappear and he drops it. He smirks as it burns to ashes and then shines his lighter on the image of he and (F/n) left.

 

_"They won't keep me from you.~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am iffy on this chapter. I feel like it could have been better but honestly I'm going with the flow with this story. Sasuke is now reaching the yandereness and soon there will be death so just warning you all! I really, really hope I'm doing an okay job on their characters, Sasuke is admittedly hard to type. o(╥﹏╥)o comment and favorite if you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am trying to get these out fast as I am enjoying this story and I love the positivity it's gaining. :3 already almost 230 favorites on Quotev.... Wow. That's more than I was expecting so I'm happy. “ψ(｀∇´)ψ also, per request from some friends on Deviant art I will most likely be doing a Yandere!Kaito X Reader but I'm not sure yet. :3 PS. This story was created thanks to a song I absolutely love. I'll probably add a link to the video in the A.N. below. Now on to the chapter!

A week has passed since Sasuke confessed and attacked (F/n) and all seems... Strangely calm. He hasn't been coming near her or the others, in fact he seems like he's keeping to himself. He hasn't been talking to anyone and looks tired most of the time, lethargic even. It worries (F/n) admittedly but she's already decided it's best they split up as friends, something Shikamaru and Naruto both advised.

 

_'He already attacked you once, what if no one is around to stop it again?'_

 

Sitting in class (F/n) stares at the board, writing down any notes the teacher puts up. The room is loud with students talking and the teacher just seems to ignore it. Being so lost in thought the (brunette, blonde, etc.) seems to be ignorant of the goings on around her; without any mind of the eyes watching her intently, eyeing her like a wolf to a doe. The onyx hues hold hunger for her but the one they belong to stays still and only watches. He bides his time until he can speak to her about what had happened. Though not sure what's coming over him Sasuke admittedly likes this feeling. This feeling of wanting only her and making the rest keep their distance, the adrenaline of attacking them. It hasn't happened just yet but he's progressing.

 

Sakura sits in the seat beside (F/n) and the (h/c) haired teen faces the pinkette. She notes the angered look on Sakura's face, a scowl formed, and is curious as to what's going on.

 

"Hey Sakura, what's-"

 

"Is it true?" She whisper yells this as if to make sure no one else hears although not doing a very good job. (F/n) blinks and cocks a brow in confusion.

 

"Is what true?"

 

"The whole Sasuke confessing to you rumor going around," the girl continues. (F/n) is taken aback, her face clearly showing she's surprised by the confrontation; did it really get around that quickly? She doesn't say anything but scratches the back of her head. Sakura's impatience is running thin especially with the sheepish, even embarrassed way (F/n) is acting. "Well? Is it?"

 

"Um, Sakura, look I-"

 

"So he did?" Once again she interrupts and peers back at the ravenette. He cocks a brow at her; he'd heard every word but he can't let on he's eavesdropping now can he? No need to push (F/n) farther away. Sakura slowly lowers her head and sniffs. (F/n) grows concerned with the atmosphere now and reaches towards her friend. Sakura only smacks the hand away and stands, hair shadowing her eyes. "(F/n)..."

 

(F/n) blinks at her, waiting for her to say something.

 

"I  **hate**  you."

 

With that the pinkette turns and rushes out of the room with backpack in hand despite the teacher calling her back and everyone slowly looks at the (brunette, blonde, etc.). (F/n) is motionless and can hear a ringing in her ears as one of her best friends' words repeat over and over; all becomes still and before she can move or say a thing a tear rolls down her cheek. She stands and hurries out of the room, leaning against the wall in the hall. No one calls for her or tries stopping her and she blinks as realization washes over her.

 

Sasuke holds back from going out and comforting (F/n); trying to keep his distance until everything is ready is causing him a lot of strain. He also stops himself from wringing that pink bitch's neck.

 

 _'How_ **dare** _she harm (F/n). If I could I'd stab her in the heart,'_ he thinks as he grips his pencil. His eyes dart constantly to the door as he waits for (F/n) to come back in. Minutes pass and the bell dings. Some people rush out and when Sasuke steps into the hall he sees Hinata and a few others comforting (F/n); his fists tighten as he wishes to be the only one telling her it's okay. Feeling the stare (F/n) looks up and their eyes meet. She hurriedly looks away which makes the raventte's heart tighten.

 

_'Is it that hard to even look at me? Are you so in denial of your feelings you can't even look at me?'_

 

He heads off the opposite direction and peers outside the front doors to see Sakura leaving the campus. He stops in front of them and his eyes flash a shine of insanity; in just moments of thinking he smirks and walks out, stalking behind the pinkette as he grips the pencil in his pocket.

 

~*~*~

 

7:36 and (F/n) still has heard nothing from Hinata. The other girl had promised to talk to Sakura but still nothing. No call, no text.

 

_'Sakura is so mad at me, but it's not my fault! I didn't ask for Sasuke to love me.'_

 

Plopping onto her bed the (brunette, blonde, etc.) lays flat while staring up at the ceiling. She furrows her brows and sighs as she goes into thought.

 

_'Hinata please call me or something...'_

 

Just as she thinks it her phone goes off and she sit up in a hurry to look at caller ID.  _Unknown._ It has no number provided and due to her past in being friends with Naruto (F/n) already figures it's just some prank call. Hanging up she checks texts or call history. Still nothing. Messenger doesn't provide any unread messages either. "I'll call her, see what's up," clicking the phone button the female goes to do as so but is stopped when once again the  _unknown_  calls. Deciding she's not in the mood for this childish prank call (F/n) presses the green.

 

"Look, if this is some stupid prank call-"

 

"(F-(F/n)?"

 

She freezes when recognizing Sakura's voice, shaken and sounded terrified. "Sakura?"

 

"(F/n)... Please..."

 

"What's wrong? What's going on? Have you talked to Hinata yet?"

 

"Please... Stop, no! (F/n)," she screams in what sounds like pain and (F/n) almost drops her phone when the loud sound resonates. Listening she hears whimpers from her friend and fear scorches through her.

 

"Sakura? What's going on? Please tell me!"

 

"No, I'm sorry, please, (F/n) help, he-"

 

The line goes dead.

 

"Sakura? Sakura!!"

 

(F/n) goes speechless as her phone drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY. This chapter sucks so much! I just had a convention and my birthday is coming so I've been occupied. It's been almost a month since I posted chapter 2 so I wanted this out soon. What do you think will happen next? Will Sakura die? Comment and favorite if you enjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note!: Already to chapter 4! Woot! Also thank you to all who are enjoying this so far, it helps move it forward. :3 Does Sakura die? Many of you speculated this and you shall see. (I did mention a death in the last author's note on chapter 2 so hint hint. X'D) Remember, comments keep this updated so comment! BTW! The first part of this is what happens to Sakura so don't be confused!
> 
> WARNING:  
> •Death  
> •Blood  
> •Language

She screams as she's thrown against the wall, the phone dropping from her hands. The one attacking her stomps on it repeatedly as he smirks like a lunatic. She slowly sits up with a groan as she peers at him in horror; her lip is bloody and swollen from the first punch he threw and her side and back hurt from the kick he'd given and careless throw. Once he's sure the phone is destroyed he looks at her with his twisted grin and steps towards her menacingly.

 

"You know, none of this wouldn't have happened if you'd just played nice with (F/n)," he chuckles darkly as he twirls the mechanical pencil in his fingers. She shakes uncontrollably as she tries to back up but the wall stops her. They're hidden in a nearby homeless hut deep in the canal. The ravenette male, after punching her so hard she couldn't stand, dragged her here and now they're far away from any people to hear them. "You know, leaving you here would be a waste. No one would find you, meaning (F/n) can't see what I've done."

 

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

 

"It's too late for that _'I'm sorry'_ shit! The pain you caused my girlfriend is unacceptable and you know what?"

 

She stays silent as she watches him with fear and tears dripping from her eyes. His grin becomes sicker and his left eyes twitches as he tilts his head to the right. His iris' seem to shrink as his insane appearance peaks.

 

"I'm _itching_ to _kill you.~"_

 

She gasps as he cackles before rushing at her, pencil lifted. In moments all she feels is numbness and blackness covers her eyes with the last thing she sees being the one she chased after.

 

~*~*~

 

Reaching school (F/n) is shocked when she notices the crowds of students outside. They act like a mob trying to see something with policemen and teachers pushing them back. Crying and screaming is heard from the front which makes her wonder what the hell is going on.

 

"(F/n)!" Naruto grips her arm, tears in his eyes when she turns to him. She furrows her brows in concern as she pats his shoulder.

 

"Naruto, what's going on?"

 

"It's... S-Saku- oh god, she-"

 

He doesn't even finish before he breaks down, Hinata grabbing and holding him in support as (F/n) is confused. Saku? Sakura? Without any knowledge why she rushes into the mob and pushes with all of her might through the teenagers. Reaching a policeman she's at the front and trying to see as he pushes her back.

 

"Miss, step back!"

 

She doesn't listen and looks under his arm to see something lying there. A body, bloodied and lifeless. Pink hair draped beneath its head and (F/n) sees the girl's lifeless eyes. She freezes as a ring runs through her ears. She doesn't fight back now and is pushed out of the pile; her body feels numb along with her mind, her stomach is lurching and her eyes are watering. As the others reach her she drops to her knees and breaks.

 

From the inside onyx eyes peer out the school's window at the one crying. He smirks; she saw his gift. Tears of joy? He hopes so. Turning away he grips the paper in his hand and saunters off.

 

~*~*~

 

Class goes slow, slower than it ever has. A chill shifts through the air, one of depression and mourning. Many students who were friends with Sakura went home but (F/n), having no ride and not wanting to go home and see pictures of her friend, stays. She feels empty; a piece of her gone with the one now deceased. Her heart beat is all she hears as she tries to not think of what she saw. But how can she just ignore the fact that Sakura was so... Brutally murdered? She looked beaten, and who knows what else!

 

She lowers her head to avoid being seen as she cries silently into her arms.

 

Sasuke watches her. He's seen her face and reactions and is, to say the least, displeased with how she's treating his gift. She's crying over that girl, the one who'd hurt her repeatedly. He's never harmed (F/n) and she avoids him like the plague!

 

_'What can I do to make you understand the lengths I'm going to? Stop ignoring me!'_

 

He begs for her to look at him but she just keeps her head down and his eyes narrow.

 

Her phone buzzes and (F/n) pulls it out to check it. After what happened all teachers are giving a sort of free day as they too are distraught and can't teach in this condition so they're free. A text.

 

**From: Naruto**

**Hey, u doin ok?**

 

She sighs and rubs her forehead.

 

**To: Naruto**

**No I hurt so much and I just cant believe it. Shes gone**

 

**From: Naruto**

**I know I just cant wrap my brain around it the fact that somone could do thst**

 

She freezes at the next text that comes in.

 

**From: Naruto**

**You dont thnk sasuke has anythin to do wth it do u?**

 

She doesn't know what to say to this. Sure, Sasuke has been being weird, a little obsessive, but he wouldn't go to these lengths! Right?

 

**To: Naruto**

**No way! Why would Sasuke do that?**

 

**From: Naruto**

**U cant deny hr has been weird hes been followin u and everythin**

 

**To: Naruto**

**I... I don't know, I really don't**

 

She stops and sets her phone down. Sasuke wouldn't do this. She knows he wouldn't. At least, she wants to believe that. But Naruto has a point. Maybe...

 

The bell rings and the remaining class who's stayed stands and walks out; (F/n) groups with as many people as possible to avoid confrontation with Sasuke and she heads to her locker to put the unnecessary items she'd brought in it. Opening it she furrows her brows as a folded note falls out. Picking it up she's suspicious but slowly opens it.

 

_(F/n),_

 

_I'm so sorry for what happened. But I'll be the first to admit she had it coming. She had so many enemies that eventually someone was going to dispose of her. I hope you realize I'm here to hold you and make sure nothing happens to you again. I guess you could call me your guardian angel. Please don't go. You're the only one keeping me from cracking and I can't lose you too. Please consider this as my cry for your attention._

 

A heart is the signature which makes her even more uneasy knowing who it is. She looks around for him but he's nowhere in sight which causes her to be more concerned. Crumpling the paper up the teen slams her locker and passing a garbage bin chucks it into it.

 

The ravenette hiding and watching her clenches his fists and jaw.

 

_'So she's still playing this game? Fine, you don't even realize what's coming baby.'_

 

~*~*~

 

(F/n) walks home, sighing as the day was too long and too depressing to stand. Her friends offered to go for ice cream or something but she refused as she wanted to get home and mourn in peace. Her parents should be getting home today too so she will explain what happened when she sees them. Turning right she begins down her street when she freezes.

  
Firetrucks and paramedics are ahead and she wonders what's going on when smoke rises to where she can see it plain as day. Running she comes close to her house and gasps as all she sees are flames flickering and ashes lifting into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: CLIFFHANGER. Boom. This one is kind of short I'm sorry but as the story progresses more will happen meaning longer chapters. Anyways comment and favorite if you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note!: Chapter 5 is here and now we're reaching more intenseness! Did Sasuke burn down your house? What has happened to your parents? And with house gone where will you go? Let's find out shall we?
> 
> Key:  
> (F/n)=First name  
> (L/n)=Last name  
> (M/n)=Mom's name

Sitting on the sidewalk in front of her house (F/n) is motionless and her face is blank. A few cops are around to examine more evidence and some try to give some sort of support but she ignores all and just thinks on what has been said. The fire, the police said hours after she'd gotten there, was caused by some faulty wiring, her parents had apparently somehow gotten trapped and died due to smoke inhalation. Though that's only a guess they said they'd get back to her once they examine the bodies and find more evidence.

 

_'Mom... Dad... Why does this all keep happening?!'_

 

(F/n) breaks down and cries into her knees as she wonders what she'll do. She has no job, she isn't even 18 yet! What about school? Or a home!

 

_'I don't know what I'll do...'_

 

~*~*~

 

2 weeks pass and (F/n) heads out to once again find a job. Hinata, being her closest friend, and her family took (F/n) in until she could figure things out. Though she sleeps on the couch how can she complain?

 

 _'I need to find somewhere else though. It isn't fair me living off of them, they don't have a lot as it is,'_ the (h/c) haired girl thinks as she sighs, stopping at the park and sitting on a bench with a newspaper in hand. _'The classifieds outta have something for a 17 year old student.'_

 

While reading the young girl doesn't even notice someone sitting beside her as she searches intently for something that can pay better than McDonald's. Only finding places that don't pay much she sighs as she feels even more defeated.

 

_ 'God, looks like I have to wait for some sort of miracle,' _ she sighs.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

(F/n) blinks and looks to her left to see who is speaking to her. It's a woman who looks around her 30's, her long hair black with her eyes matching. She's pale but is pretty (F/n) must admit and she's dressed in nice clothes consisting of a blouse with a jacket over it, a knee length skirt, and flats. She looks curious which makes the (brunette, blonde, etc.) curious.

 

"Oh, um, hello."

 

"Sorry if this seems a bit strange to ask but is your name by chance (F/n)?" She asks which causes (F/n) to be surprised. She knows her? With a slow and suspicious nod the woman's expression changes to joy as she grins. "Oh, so it is you!"

 

"Um... I'm sorry but I don't seem to..."

 

The unknown woman 'oh's as she shakes her head, lightly smacking her forehead.

 

"Oh, how could I forget, my name is Mikoto, I was an old friend of your mom's," she explains smiling. (F/n) blinks though not remembering the elder woman; has she met her before? Mikoto, seeing the teens confusion, nods while resting her hands in her lap. "I don't expect you to remember me, you were just a baby when your mother and I last saw each other. But after hearing what happened and finding out you were all alone I decided now would be a good time to come back and take care of my dear friends daughter."

 

(F/n) arches her brows. Could this be... Wait? She can't just become someone else's ' _burden_ '!

 

"Well, that sounds nice, but I don't have much but a few outfits and I don't want to cause problems."

 

"Oh no, you won't! My house is large enough for you to come live in, as long as you don't mind sharing it with my sons," (F/n) thinks, scratching her cheek while Mikoto thinks a moment. "Now that I think about it one of them is around your age... Anyways, come on, we'll go buy you clothes and other things needed! This will be so much fun!" Before the girl could decline further she's pulled up onto her feet and towards the town by the happy elder.

 

_'I guess this won't hurt...'_

 

~*~*~

 

After all the shopping is finished (F/n) can't help but grin as they make their way in Mikoto's car to her new home. Making sure to stop by Hinata's she explains the situation and her friend understands. She watches as tall homes with nice cars and lawns pass and she arches her brows at this. So she'll be living in a rich neighborhood? She tries thinking on what that will be like but it doesn't come to mind. Without noticing due to being lost in thought the car stops and the teen blinks out of her dreaming. She peers out her passenger window; her eyes go wide and her mouth gapes. Mikoto wasn't kidding when she said her house was large!

 

"Welcome home.~" The ravenette woman smiles as she climbs out with (F/n) following. They grab the bags from the backseat and begin walking up, (F/n) staring all around. The hedges are nicely trimmed with flowers dotting them, the grass is recently mowed, and the house is 2 stories with a long width, lots of windows. The double doors are oak and tall. Mikoto opens the door and looks back at the goggling teen. Feeling eyes on her and looking up at the windows (F/n) notices a curtain move indicating someone leaving it.

 

"Come on, (F/n)!"

 

She blinks out of her ogling and nods, coming after the dark haired woman. (F/n) steps in and examines the room. To both her right and left are entrance ways to more rooms, above is a chandelier that sparkles in the sunlight and ahead is a staircase that splits two ways half way up left and right wooden with a red carpet in the middle. She is agape at this.

 

"Wow." Is all she can say and Mikoto smiles giggling.

 

"Well, time to meet the family! Boys, come down here and meet (M/n)'s daughter!" She calls up the stairs. It's quiet but someone, one of the sons, calls,"I'll be down in a second!" (F/n) blinks, furrowing her brows as she feels like that voice sounds familiar but shakes it off as footsteps come from the right. She looks over and sees what appears to be a young adult walk in. His hair is a lighter black than Mikoto's and he appears to have a scar on his face. His eyes match his mother's but (F/n) can't help but feel he looks like someone else she knows but she shakes that off as well. He's dressed in a button up with baggy jeans and is shoeless.

 

"Itachi, this is (F/n), (F/n) this is my eldest Itachi, she'll be living with us so try to be a good 'big brother'," she grins. He nods, waving lightly.

 

"Hello."

 

"Hi," (F/n) smiles sheepishly.

 

The sound of footsteps rushing above towards the stairs catches (F/n)'s attention and Mikoto says,"Ah, here comes my youngest."

 

As he reaches the halfway point on the stairs (F/n) feels herself grow frozen as her smile drops seeing the all too familiar face. His eyes widen at seeing her but his expression is of surprise.

 

_'No... No it can't...'_

 

"Sasuke, this is (F/n), (F/n) this is my youngest. She'll be living with us now so be nice to her!"

 

He blinks before smirking which send shivers down her spine but the others don't seem to notice how dark it appears to the female teen.

 

"Don't worry mom, I already know her and I promise to treat her like a _princess_ ," he says but (F/n) gulps. Mikoto blinks then grins.

 

"Well then since you two already know each other why don't you help her to her new room?"

 

Before the teen can deny any help Sasuke nods, hurrying and grabbing her bags before leading the way. (F/n) blinks and let's out a light sigh and follows him up the right side of the stairs. Sasuke doesn't turn around as they head to her room and she looks to see all the doors, around 10 with paintings on the walls. She's in awe even more but Sasuke stops in front of a door and sets down the bags. Opening it he gestures and she hesitantly heads in. Looking around she takes it all in; a queen sized bed with red sheets and a deeper red comforter with matching pillows. Beside it to the right is a table that holds a lamp and on the left is an oak dresser that has books lying on it. Across is a closet that is empty awaiting her shirts and extra items. A window is ahead of her with curtains pulled back and the sun streaming in. She gapes at it but blinks out of her staring when Sasuke chuckles. He leans against the door folding his arms smirking.

 

"So would you like help unpacking? I imagine my _lovely (F/n)_ would need help," she blinks at his offer, flushing at his calling her this, and shakes her head.

 

"N-No, it's okay, I'll be okay," she says, taking her bags and turning away from him; his eyelids lower at this but he keeps cool. No need to try anything yet. Standing straight he shrugs, closing her door.

 

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner than," with that he shuts it. She let's out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding before she begins to unpack, checking each area of her new room.

 

Sasuke leans against the door, breathing out heavily as he grins to himself. His heart pounds and he hurries to his room beside hers and locks the door. Moving his dresser he peaks through the hole he'd made when hearing the news of her coming and stares into her room watching her walk around as she situates each items in her luggage. His breath is heavy and he smiles heartwarmingly.

 

' _You're so close now, (F/n). So close... Soon enough I'll have every inch of you, all to myself.~'_

  
"Soon. _Very soon.~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note!: PLEASE DON'T HATE. I tried my best with Mikoto but if she's OOC I'm really sorry. ;n; also sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm tired from work so my mind is blech. You now live with Sasuke! What will happen next? ;3 Comment and favorite if you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note!: Already over 320 favorites on quotev?! And this is getting votes on Wattpad? Thank you all! It means a lot that this is liked as I really hoped it would go somewhere! I think this will be a 20 chapter story depending on the length of the chapters and the way the story goes. Also I want to know what you all think about this having a lemon? I'll add more at the bottom author's note, right now let's get to chapter 6!
> 
> Key:  
> (F/n)=First name  
> (L/n)=Last name  
> (M/n)=Mom's name

"Naruto, I'm fine," (F/n) mumbles as she holds her pillow close, sitting up on her bed. To the side her clock says 11:31 PM indicating her time to go to sleep approaching. She'd already be asleep if it weren't for the worried blonde constantly calling her though. It's been a week and a half since what happened; the funeral was beautifully decorated with white roses and pictures of the two deceased and many friends and family showed up including Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto as support for their friend. After what has happened the kids at school all seem... Different towards (F/n) but she hardly notices. They must have just heard about it.

 

"Are you sure? Do you need hugs? Or ramen? Let's go for ramen!" His loud voice shouts into her ear and the (brunette, blonde, etc.) pulls it away as she scrunches her brows in pain. Bringing it back to her ear she sighs, shaking her head.

 

"Naruto, it's almost midnight and we have school, go to bed," she lightly commands but he seems to be ignoring her.

 

"Ramen sounds good, come on! My treat! You can eat all ya want," he says in a slightly happy but also worried tone. The female once more sighs and rubs her cheek in frustration as sleep beckons to her even more. "Come on, I'll pay."

 

"How?"

 

"Money."

 

"Where'd you get money?"

 

"My job."

 

"What job?"

 

"The... Uh... Job that I got... At, uh, the..."

 

(F/n) snickers as he stumbles on his words before she cracks up; unbeknownst to her that he goes red in the face when hearing her laughter.

 

"Naruto, you crack me up," she chuckles, still giggling. He goes quiet then blows a raspberry and she shakes her head smiling. Peering to her left she notes it's 5 minutes from midnight already and says,"Hey, I gotta go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

 

"Are you gonna be okay?"

 

"Naruto, if you ask me that one more time-"

 

The sound of a loud thump catches the (h/c) haired teens attention and she freezes looking to the wall that separates her and Sasuke's rooms. It sounded like something being hit so she slowly stands with wary eyes.

 

"I gotta go, bye."

 

She hangs up then throws her phone onto her bed before walking to the wall; listening close she tries to hear more but all she's met with is silence. 'Maybe something fell,' she shrugs deciding not to worry and heads straight to bed. She falls asleep quickly.

 

On the other side of the wall Sasuke holds his hand rubbing his now red knuckles. In the wall is an indent of said knuckles and he glares at the wall in anger. Wanting to punch it again he calms down and shakes his head.

 

_'Calm down, she has nothing going on with that idiot, they're just 'friends'. Yeah,'_ he thinks this but once again he wants to punch something as he thinks of how close the two are; how worried that blonde dumbass is of (F/n). _'I should be the one helping her, **NOT** him. Not any of them!'_

 

Grabbing his pillow and chucking it he sits down and thinks more on the situation.

 

"They've always been close. But he just annoys her, right? She can't possibly... _Feel_ something for him, _right?"_

 

As he ponders continuously the more his mind snaps. And the more bloody images fill his thoughts.

 

~*~*~

 

(F/n) steps into the dining room yawning from only a few hours of sleep. She stretches and her back pops which brings out a contented sigh. The delicious smell of food wafts through the air and looking she notes Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi all eating eggs and bacon with toast off to the side; Mikoto has milk, Sasuke orange juice and Itachi coffee. Mikoto looks up hearing the girl step in and grins gesturing her to come sit.

 

"Ah, there you are, we were worried you weren't going to wake up," she says as (F/n) sits on the elders right. She begins to make her plate while Sasuke silently watches her. She doesn't notice to his luck but when she chances looking up he takes a drink of his juice. "So, what are your plans for today after school, kids?"

 

"I was going to check out that new ride at the amusement park but I have no one to go with me," Sasuke replies, biting his bacon. Inside he hopes for the female teen to ask to come but she's quiet.

 

"Oh, well what about you (F/n)?"

 

Mikoto looks at the younger girl who freezes with a mouth full of egg; swallowing it all she shrugs not knowing what to say. "I don't really have much, I mean I have homework but it's Saturday tomorrow." The elder looks thoughtful a moment before (F/n) can almost see the light bulb glow above her head.

 

"Why don't you both go together, like a date?" Mikoto gushes but this causes (F/n) to freeze once again. Date? Did she really say...? Sasuke seems to brighten at this suggestion before smirking in (F/n)'s direction. "Good idea mom, that could be a lot of fun.~"

 

"Then it's settled! After school (F/n) you meet Sasuke by the front doors and I'll drive you both to the park!" Mikoto seems extremely happy and though Sasuke only smiles inside he's reacting like his mother. (F/n) on the other hand doesn't feel so happy about this as her toast drops. Her eyes meet Sasuke's and he smirks devilishly at the trapped girl.

 

' _What am I getting pulled into?'_

 

~*~*~

 

The whole day (F/n) avoids the ravenette, even more so than before. Each moment they see each other she goes down a different hallway while before she'd only avoid eye contact. Sasuke cocks a brow at this behavior while curious as to what has her so strange.

 

_'So now she's being shy because of this morning? Heh, well you're stuck (F/n), who will you run to when it's just you and me in the house of horrors or up high on a coaster? Naruto isn't your protector, I am.'_

 

He slams his locker before leaning his head against the metal as a twisted smirk creeps onto his face.

 

_'What will you do, (F/n)?~'_

 

~*~*~

 

School ends sooner than (F/n) hoped and she groans as she slowly walks out of the front doors. 'Why do I have to go? And I hope this isn't considered a date.' She stops at the parking lot curb looking about for Mikoto's car. Seeing her pulling in the girl jumps as someone blows into her ear.

 

"Ready to go, _love_?" She turns around abruptly; her face flushes as the ravenette she hoped to avoid all day smirks at her. Looking away she climbs into the backseat but to her dismay Sasuke follows her back there and sits closer than is comfortable. Mikoto smiles back at them.

 

"Ready to go, _lovebirds_?" She winks playfully. Sasuke smiles but the (brunette, blonde, etc.) to his left grows stiff.

 

"Do you have the wristbands?" He asks his mother and she nods handing him the two slips. Taking them he hands one to (F/n) who slowly and reluctantly takes it and they wrap them around their right wrists. "Alright, let's go."

 

While they drive (F/n) watches the streets pass while she just hopes today will end soon.

 

~*~*~

 

"Bye mom, see you around 10," Sasuke calls while he leads the way into the park. She waves back and leaves; (F/n) watches after her, her only savior leaving her alone with the one who worries her. "Come on, (F/n)!" She's gripped around the wrist and pulled towards the gates. Sasuke shows the man their bands before he continues pulling her in, less forceful than earlier.

 

Stepping inside the female teen gapes at the busy park; Rides from roller coasters to a ferris wheel scatter the area, shops to buy toys and clothes, and games of all kinds with cute stuffed animals hung up. It's like a kid's wildest dream.

 

"Well, what should we do first?" He looks at his companion and she blinks forgetting he was there for a moment. Once again looking around she's not sure what to do so she gives a shrug. He cocks a brow and hums as he thinks about it too. "What about the tilt-a-whirl?"

  
She looks at it then shrugs again and follows him to the spinning ride, slight anticipation filling her. Maybe this could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I'll leave it here for you all to wonder what happens at this 'date'. ;3 Does it go well? Or will there be some... Complications? Who do you think should ruin the fun? Or should it be a good date? Comment how you'd like it to go and we'll see how this date goes in the next chapter depending on the votes!
> 
> ALSO should there be a lemon? I am torn on this, if it is a lemon it will most likely be a forced lemon but that depends on if I do do a lemon. Comment if it should have a lemon as well!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note!: Alright so seeing the votes it seems the lemon idea won along with it being forced so it will be coming in a couple chapters. :3 also the date to go well was pretty highly voted so I'm thinking date goes well. For now! ;3 This is a Yandere after all so there will be some twist to this happy time. X'D
> 
> By the way I moved into my aunts so I might be slower with updates, sorry guys. I have less time to work on stories so I'm sorry if the updates get slow.

The day seems to fly as the duo climb off of the spinning octopus, both slightly wet from the water ride spraying them. (F/n) giggles while Sasuke lightly smiles at her. She's having a good time, so that's great on his part. He checks his phone for the time to see it's already 6:24 PM. It's already been 3 hours and they've gone on 7 rides, played a few games with Sasuke winning each and getting big prizes for (F/n), and gotten ice cream.

 

"How bout we get lunch? I'm starving," he says before leading her to the food places. They glance at each item and menu and decide on a burger place before sitting down at a table as they wait. "So what do you think so far?"

 

"This is awesome! I've never been here so I'm having a lot of fun," she scratches the back of her head sheepishly and Sasuke smiles as he rests his chin in his palm. She notices how happy he looks and she goes slightly pink while looking away.

 

"We still have the Cannibal to go on, same with the Blue Tide and the Ferris Wheel," he says looking at the last few rides left. She peers at the Cannibal and gulps. It's huge, at least 50 meters tall with a huge dip at the beginning, two loops and spins, and then it takes you upside down before the end. "That's the big reason why I came in the first place, but now that you're here I think my priorities changed."

 

She blinks at his comment and looks at him confused. "What's your priority now?"

 

"To make sure you have fun," he replies smiling contently. Normally she'd get chills and try to keep out of his sight when he's grinned or smirked before, but this smile seems different. It seems soft with no sinister feeling hiding beneath it. She feels her heart thump at this and goes slightly pink as she scratches her cheek.

 

"Oh, well thank you Sasuke, I've had a great time.~"

 

Their food is called and the ravenette goes to pick it up. The girl, while he's away, thinks as her eyes widen.  _'Something's off. Why isn't he being weird? Also why do I keep blushing? Maybe... He's not so bad.'_ She rolls this over and over in her head trying to comprehend her thoughts and almost doesn't notice Sasuke set her food in front of her. He sits across from her and takes a fry to bite into while she reaches for the condiments and puts her burger together the way she likes it. They eat in silence and when done throw the garbage away and put their trays up.

 

Sasuke leads the way as they figure out where to go next.

 

"Does the Blue Tide sound good?" He asks and she nods hurriedly. She isn't so ready to go on the Cannibal just yet. They walk up to the line and wait to get on the ship ride that swings back and forth while spraying the riders with jets of water. Once getting on (F/n) screams with everyone else as they go higher up. Sasuke lifts up his arms and grins as they reach the maximum height. The ride ends sooner than hoped and they climb off with the (brunette, blonde, etc.) giggling hysterically. "That was so much fun!" She cheers and the ravenette nods with a grin.

 

It's now come down to the final rides, the ferris wheel or the Cannibal.

 

"Alright, how bout the Cannibal then the ferris wheel?" He asks and notes her flinch at the first ride's name. He cocks a brow at this. "Are you afraid to go on it?"

 

She shakes her head then stops and half nods embarrassed. He looks a bit surprised at first then smiles.

 

"Well look, how bout if you go on it with me I'll buy you whatever you want here, food, stuffed animal, you name it, sound like a deal?" She thinks it over and though reluctant about it she slowly nods he pulls her towards it and they step in the line. The girl calms herself as each moment passes until finally they're on it and are strapped and buckled in. She grips the bar tightly as they begin slowly going up and reaching the peak they sit for a few seconds that feel like hours as they wait until finally they drop. She screams as her stomach flip flops and they go through the first loop before spinning 4 times and taking the other loop. She lifts her arms as she feels the adrenaline kick in and her heart pounds with excitement as they go through the second loop. It then takes them through more spins and leaves them upside down as it finally takes them to the end. Slowing to a stop the bars pop up. She jumps out cheers in excitement as Sasuke chuckles at her. She's so happy...

 

"That was awesome!!" She shouts as they completely leave the ride. Sasuke nods still laughing at her.

 

"So I'm guessing you liked it?"

 

She blushes embarrassedly but nods.

 

"So now all that's left is the ferris wheel." He says as they walk up to the spinning wheel. She nods and they get to the front of the line and as (F/n) climbs on Sasuke is stopped by the man running it.

 

"Hey, is that your girlfriend?"

 

Sasuke blinks as the older man, probably around his late forties with a bushy mustache, gestures to his companion and getting suspicious he narrows his black eyes. "Kind of, why?"

 

"She's a beauty. How bout I help ya out?"

 

Sasuke gets even more suspicious.

 

"I'll stop the wheel once your cart reaches the top and leave it up there for, say, ten minutes that way you two can have a bit of a, you know, romantic kiss or something?" The man smiles kindly and Sasuke's eyes widen at this but looking at the waiting girl he slowly smiles back and nods. The man let's him on and begins the slow ride.

 

"What was that about?" (F/n) asks as she looks down at the curious man.

 

"Oh, uh. He was just letting me know the ride may stop because it's been acting funny," the ravenette covers up quickly and his companion 'oh's before smiling with a nod. They slowly make their way up until at the top the man does as promised and the machine stops.

 

_"Sorry ladies and gentleman, the ride seems to be having technical difficulties but it should be running in a few minutes."_

 

Sasuke smiles lightly. Finally his chance has shown up. A romantic moment between he and (F/n) has finally happened! She stares out the window and her face looks bright.

 

"Look at all those lights," she sighs and he follows her gaze to see the bright lights off in the distance. They seem to glow and his brows are up in surprise. "They look so beautiful."

 

He slowly looks towards her and noting her hands on her lap he lightly takes them in his and she jumps slightly looking at him. He smiles and slowly leans in.

 

"Yeah, beautiful."

 

Their lips lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.: AND SCENE. How did it go? Also sorry for ending it there but I wanted to leave it where you guys don't know if it ended well or bad XD also as I said up in the top author's note I have moved into my aunts so updates me be slower but I will try my best to get them out quickly!! Remember comments make this story move forward so comment!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note!: I was going to post New Years but I got busy and forgot =w= I hope all of you had a good Christmas and new years and are excited for this update! *cricket chirping* Well, anyways, I'm here with 8 and I want to repeat that comments keep this moving so please comment! No flames though. This is a nice environment =w=

_ Love as Red as Blood _

_ Yandere!Modern!Sasuke X Reader _

_ Chapter 8 _

_ ~~~ _

(F/n) stares at her phone blankly as she just goes from post to post on Facebook. She's not paying any mind though as her thoughts are somewhere else. Sasuke had kissed her on the ferris wheel last night. Not forcefully like the first kiss, this time it was sweet, gentle, and admittedly she could feel her heart speed up incredibly at it. But at the moment now she's confused. Sasuke hadn't once more confessed to her or asked her to go on a second date, he left it at the kiss which surprised her.

 

_ 'I don't get it, one minute he's pushy and won't leave me be about the confession then the next he's calm and acts like nothing happened,'  _ since yesterday Sasuke hasn't really spoken to her, just giving her smiles or pats on the head.  _ 'Something has gotta be up.' _

 

She groans and lays back, staring at the ceiling with furrowed brows while she wonders about her current feelings on this. The kiss wasn't just some quick smooch, it made her blush and actually feel some sort of... Liking to it. 

 

"Did I... Did I enjoy kissing him?" She can't say that before she goes 20 shades of red and grabs her pillow covering her face. The kiss flashes through her mind but as it does so does the first kiss, the forceful one with Sasuke looking... Insane. Now she wants to scream as she has no idea what to do or feel. "This is too confusing!" She shouts muffled into the pillow and grips it tightly. She breathes heavily into it but in moment relaxes and slowly moves it so it's just under her chin and she stares at the ceiling blankly again. Daniel's face flashes into her mind and she furrows her brows feeling her heart ping in pain. "I should be over that right...? I guess liking someone for so long you can't just expect the feelings to disappear but it still hurts so much," she mumbles shutting her eyes. 

 

_ 'I don't know how I feel about Sasuke yet but maybe it can change if I just let go of Dan...' _

 

Sasuke sits against his wall silently watching through the hole and listening to her closely, picking up every word. His heart skips realizing what she's thinking about but the moment she changes and he realizes who her train of thought turns to his teeth grit and he clenches his fist. He takes a silent deep breath and calms down as he stands and walks to his bed flopping on it and smiles thinking of her again.

 

_ 'It's almost done, she's about to realize her love for me and we'll be together, married, forever!~' _

 

He closes his eyes and grins.

~*~*~

(F/n) yawns as she finally gets done with shopping. Being one of her only chores Mikoto has given her she agreed happily seeing it as a way to repay the kindness they've given the 17 year old orphan. She crosses off the last item and steps out holding the 3 bags of fruits, veggies, and meat before checking her phone; no new messages and a message from the group chat with Naruto and Hinata. Turning to walk back home she almost notices the male walking her way before they bump into each other and she gasps; shaking her head she turns off her phone and faces him fully.

 

"Oh god, I'm so sor...," she stops mid word seeing who it is.

 

_ Daniel _ . Her heart skips seeing him and he blinks at her his eyes going slightly wide looking her up and down before he gently smiles. This makes her blush deepen and she scratches her cheek trying not to look into his face.

 

"S-Sorry about that," She almost mumbles before going to go past embarrassed when he gently grips her shoulder stopping her. She gasps facing him confused but now prepared for a laugh or something. 

 

"(F/n)... I, um, I wanted to talk to you," he blurts out and she blinks wondering if she heard correctly. 

 

_ 'Talk to me? About what...?' _

 

His face lightens a bit and he gestures for her to follow him saying," Come on. I'll treat you to ice cream.~"

 

She furrows her brows, the concern evident and she debates whether or not to follow or not but remembering no one is home at the moment she reluctantly nods.

 

Two charcoal eyes narrow watching them and slowly follow hiding from view with his sibling following boredly.

~*~*~

"So, I guess you're probably wondering why I brought you, huh?" Daniel asks resting his chin on his hand. The (brunette, blonde, etc.) while taking a bite of her spoon of (favorite ice cream) nods trying to keep from acting flustered. He smiles and looks at his bowl thinking. "I want to apologize."

 

(F/n) cocks a brow freezing mid bite. 

 

"Apologize?"

 

He nods looking at her solemnly.

 

"About what happened, and how my friends treated you about it," he says; she furrows her brows, remembering full well how Ino and the others acted towards her with Daniel being in the background holding a pitiful look. "You see, I admittedly wanted to accept your confession but before I could Ino and the others jumped in. I've felt horrible about how they treated you but I was stupid about not stepping in until now. (F/n)..."

 

She blinks her eyes widening as he grabs her hand and stares into her eyes.

 

"I want you to be my girlfriend.~"

 

The ravenette watching and listening feels his fists clench as he shakes his head. She won't. She won't.

 

But when she smiles and nods before they hug and kiss with Daniel's hand slightly drifting over her backside Sasuke feels his heart crack along with a slight snap going off in his mind. Itachi cocks a brow at the scene, also noticing some thuggish looking brutes hanging around outside nodding their heads towards the new couple. Sasuke lowers his head, bangs covering his eyes while his breathing is ragged. A twisted smile soon climbs onto his face and he lifts his head to glare at the brunette male who holds a mischievous spark in his eyes she seems almost blind to.

 

_ 'She's mine you fucking bastard. You had your chance and I'm not going to let you have another.~' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.!: Yes, I am leaving this here due to the fact that reader and Daniel have to date for some time before what I'm planning can happen. Reader has to date Dan for this story's purpose so don't complain about it and just realize it will all, in a sense, work out!! Also Dan is a huge asshole, and you will find out why probably next chapter. I'm thinking this will be at most 15 chapters, then maybe a sequel. Also there will be 2 lemons, one will be very forced. I HAVE THIS ALL PLANNED OUT, JUST BEAR WITH ME. I keep getting sick so I'm hoping that doesn't interfere with this. (Ｔ▽Ｔ) Comments keep this flowing!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's chapter 1! How'd I do? I wanted more too it but it's late and I want it out. =w= I love Yandere!Sasuke X'D trust me, there will be death, blood, and much more Yandereness ahead! Comment and favorite if you liked!!


End file.
